El Diario de un Heredero
by Tetsuya Dans
Summary: La familia Potter vive tranquila hasta ahora, pero Voldemort intentará terminar con Harry, quién junto a sus amigos Ron, Herm y Nev, descubrirán si Ámber, su hermana, es en realidad humana. ¿Voldemort tuvo una amiga?. ¿El heredero de los fundadores?.


_**EL DIARIO DE UN HEREDERO**_

_Harry J. Potter: Descendiente de Godric Gryffindor._

_Tom M. Riddle: Descendiente de Salazar Slytherin._

_Hermione J. Granger: Descendiente de Rowena Ravenclaw._

_Ronald B. Weasley: Descendiente de Helga Hufflepuff._

"_Cuatro descendientes, uno por cada fundador. Rivalidad y Amor entre cada uno de ellos; sólo el heredero de Hogwarts podrá terminar con aquella profecía que como rivales a dos de ellos designa, y así, lograr un balance general entre la luz y la oscuridad, el odio y el amor que a sus corazones rige"_

**Harry tiene una hermana, vista por todos los adultos como alguien especial¿Acaso él no es especial? Al fin y al cabo, él tiene que vencer a Lord Voldemort, el mago oscuro que intenta controlar el mundo mágico; Ámber Potter tiene un gran secreto, algo oculta su memoria que ella no puede recordar, sus padres, sus profesores y hasta sus enemigos le guardan un respeto y un cariño inexplicable. Harry se siente confundido por esto, así que decide averiguar que es lo que está guardado en la memoria de su hermana, al lado de Hermione, Ron, Ámber y Neville empezarán su travesía; un diario les ayudará a develar el misterio, pero al parecer está incompleto así que tendrán que buscar lo que falta y en su búsqueda descubrirá una realidad que no pueden imaginar, los primeros tres son descendientes de los fundadores mismos. ¿Cómo lo tomarán?**

**Capítulo 1¿Una Familia Feliz?**

_"Harry Potter es un chico de 11 años de edad, vive con sus padres Lily Potter y James Potter en el valle de Godric; tiene una hermana menor que él, su nombre es Ámber. La familia Potter parece ser la familia ideal, donde habita el "elegido" qué ha de destruir a l mago oscuro llamado Lord Voldemort; el padre, uno de los mejores aurores al servicio del ministerio; la madre, profesora de Hogwarts; y la hija, una niña normal, hasta para los magos ¿o no?. ¿La familia perfecta y feliz?"_

* * *

**Dos años antes, Valle de Godric

* * *

**

En una casa oculta a la vista del ojo humano, gracias a un encantamiento, vive la familia Potter. Ésta es como cualquier otra, con un padre, una madre y dos hijos, con la peculiaridad de que pertenecen al mundo de la magia. Los Potter se resguardan bajo el encantamiento fidelius que mantiene en secreto la ubicación del hogar y sus miembros; Lord Voldemort, el mago oscuro que ha ido ganando poder desde hace varios años anduvo en busca del hijo de Lily y James, pues según una profecía, él sería derrotado por el hijo de los Potter.

Harry Potter es un niño de 9 años de edad, delgado, de estatura media, cabello color negro azabache (demasiado rebelde y difícil de peinar), y ojos de color verde esmeralda; intrépido, valiente, audaz y aficionado a las travesuras, herencia de su padre y sus amigos los merodeadores.

Ámber Potter, por otro lado, es dos años menor que su hermano Harry; seria, inteligente, de estatura media, cabellos y ojos idénticos a los de su hermano haciéndolos parecer gemelos. Ella se niega a liberar su magia por lo que es considerada por su hermano como una Squib.

James Potter, padre de Harry y Ámber; es un auror de los mejores y más hábiles con los que cuenta el ministerio, alto, fuerte, ágil y con un buen sentido del humor, se diferencia de sus hijos por portar ojos de color chocolate.

Lily Potter, esposa de James y madre de Ámber y Harry; lista, valiente, seria, alta, ojos color verde esmeralda, profesora de Hogwarts experta en pociones, materia que imparte en el colegio.

Una mañana, Harry se levantó temprano y contemplándose en el espejo examinó todo su cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba y después de detenerse un rato en sus ojos verdes, prosiguió a escrutar cuidadosamente esa cicatriz en forma de rayo que lucía en su frente. Sus padres le habían dicho que hoy por fin le contarían como se la había hecho y que significaba; ésta le hacía sentirse especial, ya que era una de las cosas que lo diferenciaban de su hermanita menor. Se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana y no la encontró, extrañado se puso a buscarla en toda la casa y al no encontrarla se dirigió a la puerta y salió a la calle topándose cara a cara con su padre.

-¿Qué haces Harry¿A dónde crees que vas? –James lo miró seriamente

-Voy por mi hermana al parque, la dejé jugando con un amigo y me vine a avisar y ya me iba… -James intentó detenerlo pero Harry ya había arrancado carrera, cerró la puerta de la casa y fue a alcanzar a su hijo.

Ámber se había despertado a las 4:30 de la mañana y vistiéndose con ropa deportiva, salió cuidadosamente de su habitación, revisó que no hubiera moros en la costa y salió por la puerta de su casa y se dirigió al parque que quedaba ahí cerca, cruzó por él y al llegar al otro lado se topó con su amigo Olliver. Olliver es un niño de la misma edad de Ámber, cabello corto y lacio, ojos castaños al igual que su cabello, piel morena y alto. Su padre se llama Roger y es como la frase que dice "de tal palo tal astilla" pues son idénticos con la excepción de que Roger tiene 22 años y Olliver 7. Entraron a su casa, Ámber llevaba 3 años yendo a ese lugar, Roger era experto en muchas cosas como en defensa personal, uso de armas y materias escolares por lo que en éstos años ambos niños habían aprendido a defenderse y a liberar la energía que tenían en su interior para sanar e incluso aprender a volar. Aunque los magos podían volar sobre escobas, Ámber y Olliver preferían volar por su cuenta, era más fascinante y creían que más sencillo.

-¿Recuerdas la vez que comenzamos a practicar combates con espadas? –empezó a decir Olliver

-Claro, fue simplemente genial, una experiencia que no olvidaré… Es que es, no sé… ¡mejor que hacer magia!

-¿Magia? –Dijo intrigado Roger -¡Claro que es mejor que hacer magia! Aunque cualquier persona común diría que nada es mejor que hacer magia –Se rió y miró a los chicos que tenía en frente. Ámber había quedado pensativa -¿Qué sucede, aburrida?

-No señor, sólo pensaba en…

-¿En qué, Ámber¿En que deberíamos de aprender algo nuevo?

-No exactamente Olliver, me baso en los viajes que hemos efectuado…

-¿Los del tiempo¿Acaso tienen algo de malo?

-Obvio no, porque no rompemos las leyes y eliminamos de nuestra mente los recuerdos que quedan, pero ¿no nos traerán problemas alguna vez? –Dirigió su mirada al suelo y Roger habló.

-¿Te has topado con alguien que te conozca? –Ámber negó con la cabeza –Mira si te toparas con alguien, tienes las pociones que te devolverán la mínima información, la necesaria para defenderte, así que ninguno de los dos se vayan a preocupar ¿les queda claro? –ambos chavos asintieron

-Hablando de eso papá¿seguiremos con esos viajes?

-Si no tienen ningún inconveniente sí, a menos que les aburra.

-¡Para nada! –Exclamaron los dos al unísolo y después de desayunar se fueron al parque a jugar en los columpios.

Harry llegó seguido por James quién se quedó mirando a sus hijos y luego paseaba la mirada hacia Olliver.

-¡Hola papá! No sabía que hoy vendrías a la casa, él es mi amigo Olliver –Y así hizo las presentaciones –Olliver, él es mi padre. Y creo que me tengo que ir –Sonrió a Olliver, se despidió y salió corriendo rumbo a su casa, cuando James y Harry se dieron cuenta, Ámber ya había llegado a casa, donde se encontraba su madre sentada en un sillón de la sala. -¡Hola mamá! Papá y Harry ahí viene –se sentó al lado de Lily sonriendo dulcemente.

-¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó Lily revolviéndole el cabello

-Nada madre –En ello, llegaron los varones, James con una expresión neutra, Harry emocionado.

-¿Sucede algo James? –Se intentó levantar pero James le hizo una seña para que permaneciera sentada.

-Siéntate Harry y pon mucha atención. –Harry estaba a la expectativa, Ámber se encontraba aburrida y Lily comprendía lo que James iba a decir. –Vivimos en un época muy peligrosa a pesar de que parezca todo muy tranquilo; Lord Voldemort quiere controlarlo todo, nos buscó por un tiempo y por ello permanecíamos ocultos. Él quería matarte porque una profecía indicaba que su caída empezaba con tu nacimiento, así que vino una noche y nos dejó inconscientes, se acercó a la habitación que compartían Ámber y tú, decidido a matarte, pero ahí se encontraba mi amiga Daniel quién estaba cuidándolos y él entró, se gritaron uno al otro, Danny se interpuso y recuperé el conocimiento pero algo me impedía llegar a la habitación. Se escuchaba como Danny le gritaba al Lord que no podía hacer eso y no comprendí que más y después de un largo silencio Daniel habló "Me tengo que ir, piénsalo bien" y momentos después un destello de luz verde en la puerta del cuarto, mientras que un _Desmaius_ me dio en la espalda, no supe quién fue; despertamos al día siguiente como si nada hubiera ocurrido, me levanté y fui directamente a su habitación y ahí te encontrabas dormido y en la frente aquella cicatriz. –James tomó aire y miró a su hijo

-¿Así que yo tengo que matar a _quién-tú-sabes_?-preguntó quedamente y al ver que su madre asentía se quedó en una expresión neutra –Entiendo –Se llevó la mano hacia su frente y tocó su cicatriz. –Pero él no ha actuado todavía ¿cierto? Anda por ahí escondido, planeando o esperando algo ¿no?

-Sí Harry, por eso esto es algo serio ¿comprendes? Tienes que tener cuidado. –Harry asintió sin saber que decir.

-¡Qué aburrido! –Todos miraron a Ámber quién bostezaba –Harry morirá a manos de Voldemort o Voldemort de Harry así que tengo razón, la magia es innecesaria y solamente atrae problemas –Ámber se dirigió a su habitación dejando atónitos a sus padres y confundido a su hermano.

* * *

**En la actualidad

* * *

**

James y Lily se encontraban en la cocina charlando sobre sus hijos.

-Harry ya va a cumplir 11 años y la carta de Hogwarts no tarda en llegar, Minerva irá a consultar el libro durante estos días –comentaba el señor Potter.

-Sí, ahora que lo dices, Ámber cumplirá 9 años y si lo que esperamos es que se quede sola, no lo consentirá Albus.

-Pero ¿qué hacer Lily? Yo ando ocupado en el ministerio y conjuntándolo con la orden hace muy difícil que me quede con Ámber cuando tú y Harry vayan a Hogwarts.

-Y exactamente, yo no puedo llevarla a Hogwarts –Lily miró a James algo preocupada, James conocía esa mirada.

-Sé que se parece mucho a Ámber, pero no puede ser ella

-¿Cómo que no puede? –Lily daba vueltas en círculos cada vez más nerviosa. –Ella no era de nuestra época, había viajado en el tiemp0o, y no es sólo eso lo que me preocupa, sino que si es ella, entraría a Hogwarts a la edad de…

-9 años –le cortó James –No lo sé¿Daniel y Ámber la misma persona¿Daniel mi hija? Es todo muy confuso.

Harry entraba en la cocina en ése momento, algo adormilado.

-Buenos días Harry –Dijo Lily abrazándolo y James revolviendo su cabello.

-Buenos días mamá, papá –Harry sonrió, James se dirigió al despacho que había en su casa.

-Debe estar por aquí –Buscó entre cajas hasta que encontró lo que quería; un libro viejo de color rojo escarlata, lo abrió con cuidado, y leyó lo escrito con una tinta dorada.

_**Abril 21.**_

"_Hoy escribo en mi diario porque ha pasado algo que no he de olvidar, salí a la calle y me topé con una niña que estaba inconsciente ahí en la calle así que papá la metió en la casa y la ubicó en uno de los cuartos para invitados; su cabello es lacio hasta la mitad. Donde se comienza a rizar hasta la punta y es de color negro azabache como el mío, que curioso. Mi padre me llama, así que dejo de escribir porque al parecer, nuestra invitada ha despertado."_

_**En la noche.**_

"_Debí haber terminado de escribir en la tarde, pero me la pasé con la chica aquella de la que conté; cuando papá me llamó me dirigí al cuarto donde se encontraba esa niña que me intrigaba tanto, estaba despierta y platicaba a mis padres como había llegado ahí. Lo que me llamó la atención eran sus ojos, los miré todo el rato que hablaba, eran de un azul eléctrico que de repente cambiaban a un verde esmeralda. Papá dice que se quedará con nosotros hasta que venga el director de Hogwarts y evalúe la situación así que mi mamá y él salieron en busca de él. Así fue que yo quedé un buen rato platicando con ella; no lo podía creer¡Ha quedado atrapada en éste tiempo¡Sé que se escucha tan ilógico! pero yo creo que tuvo mala suerte en viajar accidentalmente a ésta época en lo que es su pasado. Le conté muchas cosas de ésta época y le pareció tan fascinante, también le mostré mi diario y dijo que era precioso y que era una buena idea hacer uno, su sonrisa es encantadora, hay algo que me atrae mucho de ella. Me he enterado de su nombre, se llama Daniel y tiene 9 años, sucede que no recuerda muchas cosas de su vida; es muggle de eso estoy seguro. ¡Llegó el director de Hogwarts! Veré que sucede."_

James dejó de leer y escuchó atentamente, estaba seguro de que había escuchado una risita, sacudió su cabeza y le dio vuelta a la hoja del librito y continuó.

**Junio 1.**

"_No he escrito nada desde que llegó Daniel¿y adivinen qué¡Sí¡Se quedó!, ha estado saltando de alegría sin exagerar. Ahora es momento de comenzar a contar lo que sucedió pues Albus Dumbledore llegó y cuando miró a Daniel lo hizo con cierto afecto y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, bueno sucedió más o menos así:_

_-Hola, tú debes ser Daniel ¿correcto? –Albus la miraba de arriba a bajo con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos._

_-Sí señor –Respondió tan cortésmente –No es por nada pero usted se me hace conocido y no sé por qué –sonrió._

_-¿Sabes qué significa la palabra muggle? –Mis padres miraron a Dumbledore estupefactos como diciendo "¿qué haces?" pero para sorpresa de todos incluso la mía ella asintió._

_-Sí, incluso yo soy muggle, son los llamados seres no mágicos –Miró al director como esperando a ver si se equivocaba pero él la abrazó y por el rostro de Daniel surcó una lágrima solitaria._

_-No hay modo de que podamos regresarla a su época_

_-¿Pero qué dices Albus? –yo sólo miraba de un lado a otro y a decir verdad parecía que Daniel lo comprendía y se resignaba._

_-Digo que tendremos que buscarle un lugar para vivir mientras aparece el portal que la llevará de nuevo a su época. –Dumbledore observó detenidamente a la chica. ¿Portal¿En serio aparecía por un portal¡Que curioso!_

_-Lo sé –agregó con lágrimas en los ojos -¡Siempre me pasa esto!_

_-¿Siempre? –Dije en voz alta y ella asintió -¿Acaso no es la primera vez que quedas atrapada en otra época? –Ella se quedó pensando unos instantes_

_-No lo sé, pero estoy segura de que ya me ha pasado antes –Y miró al señor Dumbledore como tratando de recordar algo._

_-Espero no haya problemas si se queda con ustedes –el director se dirigió hacia mis padres_

_-Ninguno Albus, incluso se quedará aquí cuando James vaya a Hogwarts._

_-Eso espero, por ahora tengo que irme –Y sonriendo tomó su capa, se la colocó y salió por la puerta. _

_Me sentí tan feliz de que se quedara, después Daniel dijo que el señor Dumbledore le parecía simpático y papá dice que es como si tuviéramos en casa a una niña de 6 años o menos. Hace unos cuantos días, mis padres me llevaron al callejón Diagon ¡Era lo que tanto había esperado! Danny se paraba en cada estante de cada tienda mirando todo asombrada, yo que ya había ido varias veces al callejón Diagon, le explicaba todo y ella soltaba un ¡OH! A cada dos por tres. Al principio Dan se negó a venir con nosotros porque decía que un muggle no debería de estar visitando un lugar para magos, después accedió; papá no estaba muy seguro pero no podía dejarla sola en casa y se sorprendió al notar que Dan podía ver el caldero chorreante, pues al ir de modo muggle se tiene que ir atrás y con la varita señalar el orden correcto de los ladrillos en la pared. Mamá lo ha dicho, Danny está llena de sorpresas. Pero volviendo a lo de antes, mis padres me llevaron a comprar la túnica de Hogwarts en "Madame Malkin", ahí Danny conoció a la dueña de la tienda, una buena y dulce persona, como se puso a comentar Danny, le sonrió de manera maternal, parecía que le conociera, eso lo vuelve más extraño aún. Salimos del lugar y papá dijo que deberíamos de ir por la varita de una vez, así que nos dirigimos a Ollivander, yo iba bien animado, Danny por algún motivo iba muy seria y trataba de recordar algo, o al menos eso me parecía. Cuando entramos a la tienda, la campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío salvo por un banquito largo donde papá indicó a Danny que se sentara, ella obedeció e instantes después apareció el señor Ollivander:_

_-Buenas tardes –Dijo con una voz amable, mis padres saludaron al dueño de la tienda y describiendo las varitas de ellos se volvió hacia mí. -¿Sabes que el mago no escoge su varita?_

_-Sí señor –Asentí y agregué –Es la varita quién elige al mago. –El sr. Ollivander asintió mientras sacaba una cinta métrica y empezó a medir mi brazo derecho, pues soy diestro, y la cinta medía sola, Danny lo notó porque exclamó "¡Carambolas¡Eso es mágico!" y entonces se volteo a verla y luego dijo "¿De nuevo por éstos rumbos, señorita Riddle?"_

_-Mi apellido no es Riddle –le dijo desafiante como si se hubiera acordado de algo._

_-Quizá no, pero has visitado este lugar en varias ocasiones y hasta la fecha no he podido averiguar su verdadero apellido, y sino mal recuerdo, la última vez vino acompañada de cierto joven, pero veo que no lo recuerda lo que hace esto más interesante. En fin, debo decirle que la hemos llamado Riddle porque es la palabra "enigma" en inglés, lo que hace una excelente descripción de usted, señorita. –Daniel se quedó más que confundida, y no nada más ellas, pues mis padres y yo quedamos igual que la pobre chica; y aprovechando de toda esta confusión Ollivander se dirigió a los estantes rebuscando entre estos y sacó unas cuantas cajas. –Prueba ésta, madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón, 23 centímetros, bonita y flexible, inténtalo –Tomé la varita y la agité pero no sucedió nada así que el sr. Ollivander me dio otra. –Veamos que tal te queda ésta otra, 26 centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce, perfecta para encantamientos. –La miré unos instantes y después la agité, como no sucedió nada, se la entregué de nuevo. –Ahora probemos con ésta: Caoba, 28 centímetros y medio, flexible y excelente para transformaciones –En cuanto la toqué sentí un cosquilleo, la batí en el aire y el lugar se llenó de luces rojas y doradas. -¡Perfecto! –Mis padres sonreían y pagaron la varita, el dueño de la tienda miró detenidamente a Daniel y después se despidió, salimos a la calle, se hacía tarde así que fuimos a comer al Caldero Chorreante y después volvimos a casa._

_Y a pesar de todo, fue un día entretenido. Cuando llegó la carta de inicio a Hogwarts salté todo el día, estaba en mis manos la carta tan esperada. Hasta ahora, he descubierto que mis sospechas hacia Daniel Riddle son ciertas, le presté mi varita y logró hacer un hechizo de levitación ¡Y se supone que es muggle! Cuando papá le contó esto a Dumbledore él no parecía sorprendido y no sé de que más hablaron porque salí en busca de Danny, le conté de esto y ella solamente dijo "nada es lo que parece, ten eso siempre en mente Jamsy", ahora de vez en cuando me dice "Jamsy" que raro suena pero ella lo hace sonar de cierta manera lindo."_

James dejó de leer cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta, la abrió y delante de él se encontraba con una niña de 8 años, un poco alta para su edad, cabello negro azabache y ojos verde esmeralda que le sonreía y le miraba con mucha curiosidad.

-¿Sucede algo Ámber? –Su hija se quedó callada unos instantes pensando, esto le recordaba en parte a su amiga Daniel.

-Mamá quiere saber si irás a trabajar hoy –James miró a Ámber y ella retrocedió unos pasos –porque ella tiene que ir a Hogwarts, al parecer su jefe a convocado una reunión general con todos los maestros o algo por el estilo.

-Dile que no se preocupe, hoy no iré a trabajar, me quedaré con ustedes –Sonrió a su pequeña y ella, despidiéndose, se fue corriendo a darle el mensaje a su madre.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho mirando por la ventana, pero veía sin ver ya que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en la familia Potter, a simple vista parecía una familia feliz¿pero en realidad lo eran? Por un lado se encontraba James, uno de los mejores Aurores con que el ministerio contaba, ocupado trabajando ahí y acá con la orden del fénix junto a su esposa Lily, quién es profesora de pociones aquí en Hogwarts y ambos, padres de dos hijos a los cuales a penas y pueden atender, por lo que los dejaban usualmente solos aunque, eso sí, protegidos. Harry, el mencionado en la profecía para vencer a Lord Voldemort (el mago que atemorizaba a todos y que por ahora estaba inactivo planeando quién sabe qué cosa) y tan sólo iba a cumplir 11 años el pequeño Potter; y cómo olvidarse de Ámber, que no daba muestra de haber utilizado alguna vez magia, pareciendo squib aunque no lo sea y él lo sabía; ella era quien más le preocupaba a Dumbledore y no comprendía como esa niña había podido viajar tantas veces por el tiempo, quedando atrapada en distintas épocas y llegando a convertirse en quién es, pero no debía enterarse nadie, ni ella misma, de lo que gracias a unas pociones y hechizos han logrado mantener guardado en lo más profundo de su mente ¿Cuántos problemas no había en esa casa? Lily y James discutían porque sus trabajos los mantenían tan ocupados que terminaban descuidando a sus hijos y Harry y Ámber discutiendo y peleando a cada rato porque al niño le gustaba fastidiar a su hermana diciéndole squib y ella solamente lo intentaba ignorar lo más que podía. 

Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora de Hogwarts entró al despacho del director de golpe, regresando al director a la realidad, él la miró unos instantes y notó que ella estaba nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede Minerva? –Albus se sentó después de haberle ofrecido el asiento a la profesora de transformaciones.

-Albus, el libro de los fundadores, aquél que fue hechizado para que diera los nombres de los alumnos, ya se ha abierto para enviar las cartas a los de nuevo y viejo ingreso, y me he topado con que apareció algo que podría ser interesante y a la vez preocupante

-¿Interesante y Preocupante? –El director se levantó acercándose a la profesora de transformaciones – ¿A qué te refieres?

-Entrará a primer año en éste ciclo escolar, es definitivo

-Por favor Minerva déjate de rodeos – La profesora asintió – Será mejor que me acompañes Albus – Llevó a Dumbledore al lugar donde se encontraba el libro de inscritos, y señaló un nombre.

-Es Harry Potter, Minerva, ya estaba consiente de que asistiría a partir de éste año –McGonagall negó.

-No Dumbledore, debajo del nombre de Harry –el director leyó atentamente el nombre; debajo del nombre de Harry Potter se localizaba el nombre de Daniel con letras doradas y la leyenda de "Cofundador de Hogwarts" entre comillas al lado de éste.

-Lo veo y no lo creo, no es real – Albus se frotaba la barbilla mientras pensaba y releía el nombre una y otra vez.

-Pero es la realidad, el libro no falla, extrañamente el quinto fundador de Hogwarts ha aparecido al fin.

-Y observa lo que viene entre paréntesis ¿es realmente ella?

-Sí además de que tiene la misma edad, y a pesar de ésta, ha de ingresar al primer año éste ciclo escolar, a menos que… – Minerva guardó silencio por unos instantes mientras miraba al director.

-No, está bien. Manda las cartas correspondientes, no importando la edad del cofundador, sólo no pongas "Daniel Riddle" sino el que se ubica entre paréntesis – La profesora de transformaciones asintió y Albus salió rumbo a su despacho, tenía que convocar una reunión de profesores y todo personal del colegio.

Tres horas después todos se encontraban reunidos en el despacho del director, quién pidiendo silencio, llamó la atención de todos.

-Bien, los he reunido para comunicarles algo; pues como sabrán, la historia de Hogwarts habla de los cuatro fundadores y las cuatro casas que llevan sus respectivos nombres, pero cuando ustedes empezaron a formar parte del colegio (ya sea como profesorado o personal), se les habló de un quinto fundador que decidió permanecer en el anonimato y los fundadores decidieron aceptar su petición, por lo cual la mayoría, sino es que todas las personas, desconocen su existencia. –Todos prestaban atención a las palabras del director del colegio, mientras los rostros de los presentes se tornaban confusos y a la vez intrigados –También sabemos que nuestro fundador anónimo no era de esa época sino que había viajado por el tiempo; ahora, habiendo descubierto que mis sospechas son ciertas, este año, el libro de los inscritos ha señalado el ingreso de ésta persona. Sí, -continuó mientras la gente murmuraba una con otra. – y debemos cuidar de que este pequeño personaje no se entere de toda la verdad, puesto que no sabemos mucho sobre su vida ni de lo que es capaz de hacer. Después de todo, es el legítimo dueño y director de Hogwarts.

-Pero obviamente no vendrá a reclamar lo último ¿verdad? –las miradas se posaron sobre Severus Snape.

-Él no sabe que es heredero del castillo y preferiría ocultárselo hasta llegado el momento en que deba saberlo, después de todo, apenas y es un niño.

-¿Y al menos nos dirás quién es? –cuestionó Lily Potter algo molesta pues no creía que un niño podía atreverse a exigir el mando del colegio entero.

-No hace mucha falta Lily, fue llamada por todos los que la conocimos como "Daniel" y como su apellido nunca fue mencionado y siempre fue desconocido para nosotros, fue apellidada "Riddle". –Los susurros se expandieron como pólvora, al parecer todos los presentes la habían conocido, y la recordaban como una chica encantadora.

-¿Y su verdadero nombre, Dumbledore? –Remus Lupin se mostraba expectante, pues creía conocer la respuesta a la pregunta que él mismo había formulado, sólo quedaba que el director confirmara su teoría.

-En realidad su nombre no tiene relevancia Remus, no por el momento, la reconocerán porque cada uno de ustedes convivieron un tiempo con ella. Eso no es todo –argumentó para callar aquellas voces que aumentaban de intensidad, el silencio se renovó al instante ¿cómo que había algo más? –-necesitará vigilancia pues a pesar de lo poderosa que es no usa magia, lo saben y para rematar, tan sólo tendrá unos 9 años de edad. –Se levantó de su asiento – y si me disculpan, sé que ustedes tendrán mucho que pensar y aprovechando esto, hablaré con Lily sobre su hijo "el elegido" –Y así salió del despacho acompañado de la señora Potter.

Remus había escuchado atentamente las palabras de Dumbledore, se sentía algo agobiado de saber que la tan famosa "Daniel Riddle" estaría frente a todos sus conocidos en el tiempo al cual pertenecía realmente y con 9 años, él se aseguraría de cuidar a la pobre chica por si alguien la trataba mal. Aunque ya no sería Danny sino otro el nombre que se usaría al referirse a ella. Cuando terminó todo, notó como Snape se escabullía a gran velocidad con rumbo desconocido y él no lo dudó más, se dirigió a su casa en busca de Sirius para después ir a visitar a la familia Potter.

**

* * *

Valle de Godric

* * *

**

Harry se encontraba en su habitación cuando la carta de Hogwarts llegó a sus manos, tembloroso la abrió y cuidadosamente sacó el pergamino y lo puso a un lado mientras examinaba el sobre; después, tomó lo que había sacado y comenzó a leerlo atentamente y con una sonrisa en los labios, sabía que la carta decía lo mismo a cualquiera que se la enviaran pero, al fin él la tenía en sus manos. Terminó de leerla y corrió al lado de su padre quién sonriente le tendió pluma, tintero y pergamino; Harry escribió que había recibido la carta y que estaría ahí puntualmente. Su padre le prestó su lechuza y ésta salió volando en dirección a Hogwarts. Justo en ese momento la sra. Potter entraba por la puerta de su casa, Harry corrió a abrazar a su madre y le contó la feliz noticia, su madre le dio un beso en la frente, soltó a Harry y observó a James.

-¡Por fin iré a Hogwarts¡Tendré mi varita y una lechuza y…! –Ámber se quedó mirando a Harry –lástima que no puedas ir hermanita, pero quizá en dos años nos veamos ahí, te escribiré ¡lo prometo! –sonrió pero su hermana no le regresó la sonrisa.

-¿Qué importa¡Cómo si yo quisiera ir a Hogwarts, no iría ni aunque el mismo colegio entero me lo pidiera! –todo esto lo dijo con tal enfado que Harry se quedó impactado

-Pero si es lo mejor que puede suceder –murmuró su hermano.

-No, yo no iré a Hogwarts, terminaré mis estudios en la escuela, iré a la universidad y trabajaré aquí –se cruzó de brazos con cara decidida.

-¡Tú irás a Hogwarts! –James se escuchaba sumamente molesto pero "¿por qué?", eso se preguntaban sus hijos -¡Cuando llegue tu carta irás y nada me hará cambiar de parecer!

-¿Por qué? –Interrumpió Ámber –No hay nada de provecho en hacer _truquitos_ de magia –Lily intentó abrazar a su hija pero ella se apartó y se fue al lado contrario de su familia

-Ámber¿qué te sucede¿Por qué no quieres ir a Hogwarts? –Ámber miró fijamente a Lily y suspiró.

-Yo no soy como Harry que esperaba ansioso su carta, la que le haría apartarse de ésta que es su casa y de los seres normales, no magos, que le rodean; yo viviré mi vida al estilo muggle, les guste o no, porque es absurdo usar la magia para resolver aquellos problemas que las personas normales arreglan hablando y ellos sí se esfuerzan por obtener lo que ocupan y quieren, en mi opinión, no debería existir la magia.

Llamaron a la puerta, James abrió y por ella entraron Sirius y Remus, esto lo aprovechó Ámber y salió por la puerta rumbo al parque. Remus la miró con preocupación.

-¿Qué sucedió James, por qué salió así de la casa? –James le contó lo sucedido, Sirius dijo que era una locura y Remus los convenció de que se tranquilizaran y ya que fuera la hora, ella iría a Hogwarts.

-Pero cambiando d tema¿qué les trae por aquí tan felices? –Sirius y Remus se miraron unos instantes

-¿Lily no te lo ha dicho? –inquirió Sirius mirando a Lily

-Harry ¿por qué no vas a arreglar tu habitación? –Harry se dirigió a su cuarto y Lily se dirigió a los merodeadores –No he tenido oportunidad pero ya veo que ustedes se lo dirán –los merodeadores, canuto y lunático, asintieron.

-¡Daniel ha aparecido! –exclamaron al unísolo, James casi se desmaya

-¿Bromean? –dijo incrédulo y entusiasmado a la vez.

-¡No! Ocurre que Minerva lo descubrió hoy, claro que ya no es Daniel sino otra persona, pero ya lo averiguaremos¿cuántas cosas no hicimos juntos? –James saltaba de alegría.

-¿Y Peter lo sabe?

-¡Sí! Estaba tan emocionado como nosotros ¡Y cómo no estarlo, con la noticia! Además de que estudiará en Hogwarts.

-¡Serás su maestro lunático! No le gustará saberlo, en definitiva

-Pero cornamenta, sabemos que Lupin puede solucionarlo sólo o con ayuda –Sirius le guiñó un ojo a sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto, Olliver y Ámber jugaban en los columpios, cuando una lechuza se le acercó a la chica, con cuidado desató la carta y la lechuza salió volando; la miró y la reconoció casi en seguida, era una carta de Hogwarts ¿dirigida a ella? No necesitó leerla, junto a Olliver se dirigieron a la casa del chico. Entraron a la casa y se dirigieron al estudio pasando sin llamar a la puerta, sentado detrás del escritorio se encontraba Roger, el padre de Olliver, el cual los miró fríamente.

-Disculpe por entrar sin tocar y sin pedir permiso, señor –comenzó a decir Ámber recordando las reglas en esa casa; el padre de Olliver asintió mirándolos ahora más suavemente.

-¿Qué ocurre niños? – Y así Olliver y Ámber le contaron que había un problema, pues la carta del colegio le había llegado a Ámber dos años antes y ellos sospechaban de que los viajes en el tiempo tenían algo que ver.

-¿Los viajes? Las memorias fueron modificadas para que no existiera ninguna clase de problemas.

-Lo sé señor, por ello no recordamos que hicimos, a quién conocimos y mi padre me ha advertido que de he ir al colegio en cuanto recibiese ésta carta, por ello me veré indefensa.

-¿Indefensa¿Tú? –Roger miró a su hijo.

-Es miedo, no a lo desconocido sino a todo aquello que una vez se conoció y que hoy en día no se recuerda lo sucedido a pesar de que todos los demás si lo sepan. –Olliver miró a Ámber

-Sekner ¿quieres recuperar esas memorias? –Del cajón de su escritorio sacó una botella con un líquido que a cada 2 segundos cambiaba de color –recuerda que esto es sólo aquello que los de las otras épocas no borraron, y por el momento es lo único que se te puede devolver. Ahora bien¿quieres el frasco? –la chica Potter se quedó pensando detenidamente¿Qué es lo que quería hacer?

-Quiero recuperar esos recuerdos que me servirán como defensa en un momento dado –Roger asintió y le entregó la botellita. Ámber agarró la botella y miró a Olliver y a Roger.

-Recuerda, sólo tómala cuando creas que es conveniente, tu padre te ha de estar buscando, es hora de que te vayas, sola, para que no nos descubran.

-Bueno pues gracias por todo, y espero verlos después, te veré en la escuela Olliver –salió del despacho y se dirigió a la salida, cruzó la puerta y atravesó el parque rumbo a su casa.

Lily y los merodeadores le contaban a Harry de sus días e n el colegio, todo lo que habían descubierto y las miles de cosas que habían hecho. Todos se reían cuando James terminaba de contar otra de sus aventuras y como se habían librado del castigo.

-Entonces llega Daniel diciendo que había sido su culpa, que agarró nuestras varitas y accidentalmente las alteró para que los hechizos salieran diferentes a como se invocaban comúnmente.

-¿Y se la creyeron? –cuestionó Harry incrédulamente

-¡Claro que no! Pero aún así no podían hacer nada cuando Dans se declaraba culpable –terminó diciendo Remus muriéndose de risa, miró hacia la puerta y ahí vio parada a Ámber, le hizo una seña para que se le acercara, lentamente ella se acercó y él lo abrazó

-Hola tío Remus –suspiró y ni miró a sus padres ni a su hermano.

-¿Pero qué sucede Ámber? –no le hizo caso al ambiente tan tenso que se sentía.

-A Harry le llegó la carta de Hogwarts y –había tomado un trago de la poción –como si fuera la poción de la suerte –murmuró entre dientes, diversa información pasaba veloz por su mente, pero ella no veía lo que decían las palabras, sólo se dejó llevar.

-¿Qué dices Ámber? –Sirius parecía preocupado.

-Que a mí también me ha llegado la carta, Remsie, Canuto –dijo sonriendo como sin darle importancia y le entregó el sobre intacto a lunático, el cual la tomó y la examinó, era realmente una carta de Hogwarts, dirigida a ella, se la pasó a Lily y a James quiénes la leyeron extrañados; la leyeron y releyeron hasta hacerse la idea de que habían resuelto el misterio de "Daniel Riddle" o mejor dicho "El quinto fundador de Hogwarts".

**Julio 17**

_"He retomado mi diario para escribir lo que pasó ayer en la noche, fue sumamente extraño y a la vez emocionante, pero bueno mejor lo plasmo porque sino no me va a caber en éste viejo cuadernito, pues ahí voy._

_-Tú… -Ámber hizo un gesto con la mano_

_-Harry, deberías de irte a dormir o algo así que ya es muy tarde para que estés despierto –su hermana le señaló el camino con una mano y una sonrisa extraña en el rostro_

_-Tú no me puedes mandar a dormir –rugió Harry así que tuve que intervenir_

_-Ya escuchaste Harry, vete a tu cuarto - no estaba muy seguro de esto pero yo sabía que era algo delicado_

_-¿Pero qué?_

_-¡Ahora! –Harry miró a su madre pidiendo ayuda pero ella no accedió, así que vencido se fue a su cuarto. Ámber se recostó en el sillón, colocando su cabeza sobre las piernas de su padrino Remus._

_-Esto es tan complicado¡Y no recordaré nada mañana!, así que comencemos… ¡Me alegra volverlos a ver! –tomó la carta y la varita de Remus, con un movimiento de varita, modificó el nombre. –Así está mejor "Dans Potter" –sonrió mirando las caras de sus viejos amigos -¿Qué? Daniel Ámber Potter ¿no les parece?_

_-No puedo creer que seas mi hija –comenc mientras Daniel se encogía de hombros_

_-Yo no lo soy, Ámber sí, y ella no recordará nada de lo sucedido esta noche, así que… no importará –Remus abrazó fuertemente a la chica y Sirius se aventó sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas -¡Basta Black¡Madura! –Sirius volteó a mirarla con cara de pocos amigos –Huy… una ya no puede ni bromear, háganme un favor y no dejen que Ámber se entere de todo –les guiñó un ojo y después adoptó una posición bastante seria –Tienen que cuidar mucho a Harry, conozco a Voldemort y si lo amenazó de muerte hará lo imposible hasta lograrlo; además, yo no estaré ahí para detenerlo, ni loca lo intento. –Y sé que no tienen lógica ni coherencia mis palabras ¡Pero las tendrán¡Palabra de Merodeador! –Miró detenidamente a cada uno de los presentes y una duda surcó por la mente de danny –¿Saben quién soy yo?_

_Sirius la observó extrañado y sonriendo respondió –Obvio ¡Eres Daniel Riddle o mejor dicho Ámber Potter! –La chica sonrió _

_-¡No tonto! Eso me pasa por formular mal la cuestionante -se quedó pensativa -¿Saben qué soy yo? No lo recuerdo y aún intento averiguarlo_

_-Recuerda que hicimos varios intentos, pociones, hechizos ¡de todo! y no pudimos sacar de tu pequeña mente esa información –Remus hablaba casualmente, recordando todo lo que habían intentado cuando quisieron descubrir si Daniel era realmente un ser humano_

_La chica Riddle se miraba triste –bueno algún día lo descubrirá Ámber y de pasada yo –se limitó a mostrar una leve sonrisa –¡oh! por cierto, Ámber amanecerá con un terrible dolor de cabeza, como cuando intentamos el hechizo para atraer a la mente unos recuerdos. _

_-¡Eso sí que era jaqueca! Para que en los exámenes sorpresas no nos funcionara como debería... al contrario, a mí me traía recuerdos de mi infancia que ni al caso -reí junto con los merodeadores mientras Lily me lanzaba una mirada acusadora, así que me encogí de hombros –Suerte pues... -abracé a la chica y por extraño que suene, no la he abrazado como si fuera mi hija sino como mi vieja amiga._

_–Eee... en fin, no trates diferente a tu hija, Potter y¡estaré vigilando!_

_-¡Porque aunque nidie nos lo crea, siempre listos y atentos a todo lo que suceda, alerta y vigilancia permanente! -completamos todos juntos al unísolo, recordando esa frase, ella la decía a todo aquél que nos amenazara con hacernos algo._

_-¡Eso mero! –mirada y sonrisa melancólica por parte de ella y diciento "tengo sueño" se quedó profundamente dormida, así que Remus pidió llevarla a su cuarto y cuando regresó no nos quedó más que analizar lo sucedido._

_Pero nadie hablaba, andaban melancólicos, era extraño en todos ellos, lo sabíamos sin tener que hablar; ver a mi hija siendo Daniel, aquella pequeña que llegó a nuestras vidas cambiando el sentido de éstas, con la inocencia y la energía de una niña siempre y con unas habilidades inusuales, pues todo en danny era fuera de lo común ¡Hasta para nosotros los magos! Reí porque sentí que tenía que hacerlo para así cortar con toda esa tensió y ahí estaba como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, siendo mi amiga y no mi hija más chica."_

James terminó de escribir y guardó bajo llave aquél diario que mantenía a su lado desde que era un niño, escucho ruidos en el cuarto de Ámber así que sin dudarlo se dirigió allá.

-/-/-/-

Hola, bueno pues he aquí mi primer fic, algo difícil de escribir éste primer capítulo después de todo el tema que tenía en mente, pero bueno espero que no haya salido tan enredoso como creo (siempre logro enredar a todas las personas!) y pues bien, espero sus comentarios para saber qué tal y sobre todo para saber si concluyo el segundo capítulo y lo subo, aunque ese me está tomando más tiempo jejeje... pues me despido y espero sus opiniones/críticas/comentarios


End file.
